Como meter un vampiro a tu cama
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok, esta historia, es de Edward siendo un poco más posesivo con bella. Y bella tratando de seducir a Edward. Le pongo M por que no se como será más adelante. Possessiveward y darkward.
1. Chapter 1

Era un lindo día, y me preparaba para ir a la escuela. Sabía que Edward me estaría esperando. Ya pasaban de las 7:30am así que terminaba mi desayuno.

"Bella hija, recuerda que hoy estaré en la casa de Billy por que vamos a ir a pescar, yo regresare el lunes. A menos que quieras que me quede contigo.

"Charlie no te preocupes yo estoy bien, ya tengo 18 años, ya no soy una niña." Le decía molesta. Lo que pasaba era que Billy había invitado a Charlie a pescar, pero como no me quería dejar sola por que sabía que me iba a ir a la casa de Edward. No me quería dejar, pero bah. A mi que me importa, yo quería irme con mi Edward.

Al salir de la casa ahí estaba el siempre se vestía tan bien. Bueno Alice lo vestía jajajaja asta ya ella me vestía a mi, realmente pensé. Pues ya que ella va a seguir a sí que no importa.

"Buenos días mi amor." Me decía mi hermoso vampiro, mientras me daba un beso.

"Hola guapo como estas" le decía mientras lo besaba, estaba besando su cuello, y por lo que veo le encantaba ya que sólo gemía.

"Bella... Por favor, ya se nos hace tarde, hay que irnos" mmm así no se queda... Me las pagaras Al rato Cullen. Pensaba sonriendo.

Al llegar a la escuela, me encontré con Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmette.

"Valla asta que llegaron." Decía Rosalie y Alice mientras nos íbamos a la clase. Estábamos en el pasillo esperando, a que la clase empezara para entrar.

"Que es lo que tienen entre tu y Edward eh." Me preguntaba Rose, y Alice miraba entretenida.

"No se a que se refieren, entre su hermano y yo no pasa nada." Decía yo un poco confundida por la pregunta.

"Ese es el problema bella. Que no pasa nada" decía Alice ahora un poco exaltada.

"A que se refieren ustedes par de locas." Les decía yo sonriendo.

"Vamos bella, mi hermano sigue siendo un. Virgen de 109 años." Decía Rosalie un poco exaltada,

"Hay ya cálmate, te pareces a tu marido. Además a ustedes que les importa nuestra vida sexual." Dije yo muy digna.

"Bella la razón, por la que eddy, siempre está de mal humor, es por que no se echa ni un palo, contigo. Sí ustedes llegarán a estar íntimamente juntos, Edward cambiaría, totalmente se volvería menos..."

"Amargado" dijo Rose rápido con una sonrisa. "Hay ya cállense no puedo creer que este teniendo esta discusión con ustedes que vergüenza." Les decía yo roja.

"Hay vamos bella, solo dime que tu no quieres echarte un palo con Edward." Me decía Alice sonriendo pícaramente. Ya que ella sabía la respuesta.

"Pues sí... Pero Edward dice, que es peligroso. Por qué yo soy humana y todo eso."

"Hay bella que no te haga mensa de seguro también aquel quiere pero le da miedo. Mira, nosotras solo les queremos ayudar. Quieres o no." Me decían sonriendo.

"Bueno está bien." Digo que tan mal podría ser no.

Ok este es el primer capítulo. En este Rosalie y todos los cullen están con ellos en la escuela. Y en esta Edward va a ser possessiveward y darkward. Siempre quise experimentar con eso. *risa de villano* XD no se crean.


	2. Chapter 2

17363

"Esta bien clase ya entren y tomen sus asientos, ustedes Cullen y Swan. Ya dejen de estar chismorreando y pasen." Decía la maestra mientras nos veía. "Hay como me cae de gorda esa vieja, puro se las agarra con nosotras" decía Rose, mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros lugares.

Ya que habíamos entrado la clase empezó, si que era aburrida la primera clase la tenía con Rosalie y Alice. Ya que era clase de "los derechos de la mujer" así que Edward no podía estar conmigo pero estaba en las demás.

Al tocar la campaña salimos el pasillo estaba lleno de costumbre, y nos preparábamos para ir a la siguiente clase que era gimnasio. Normalmente me quejaría, pero como habían cambiado de maestro el solo quería que nos cambiáramos con la ropa de ejercicio y hiciéramos deportes ya no era tan malo como antes así que las chicas y los chicos solo nos sentábamos a platicar.

"Entonces que aremos esta tarde, digo vamos es viernes, no se ustedes pero yo estoy aburrido." Decía Emmette haciendo un puchero. "Pues ustedes no se que vallan a hacer, pero la chicas y yo vamos a ir a Seattle de compras, ya saben nos iríamos mejor a París o Nueva York, pero ya saben como es bella." Decía alias suspirando.

"Espera como que Seattle. Alice, eso si que no eh. No quiero que se lleven a mi bella a ni un lado." Decía Edward un poco enojado. "Hay hermanito, relajate no te preocupes no le aremos nada." Decía Rosalie riendo. "Sólo queremos divertirnos un poco."

"Pero por que van a ir asta aya están locas o que. Y tu Jasper ya cálmate deja de querer tranquilizarme." Decía Edward enojado a jazz.

"Mira Edward que bella diga si quiere ir no crees, o que apocó tu mandas por ella." Decía Alice levantando una ceja.

"Bella mi amor," me decía Edward con esa voz tan sexy que tenía. "Realmente quieres ir con estas arpías, en vez de pasar el día conmigo." Me decía acariciando mi rostro con sus suaves y frías manos. Dándome escalofríos.

"Pues... Yo... Yo..." No sabía que responder, no es justo, el sabía el poder que el tenía sobre mi. Pero entonces recordé el plan. "Lo siento mi guapo y bello. Vampiro pero ya quede en algo con tus hermanas." Le decía sonriendo y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

"Hay ya Edward cálmate, vamos a salir con Jasper. Vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir." Decía Emmette sonriendo.

"No gracias, la última vez que fuimos en una de tus salidas "para hacer más fuerte nuestra relación de hermanos" termine en México y los ojos rojos con ustedes dos quien sabe que fregados hicimos que ni recuerdo."

decía Edward enojado.

"Hay ya cálmate nada pasó, ya te dije que lo único fue que nos metimos a un banco de sangre, ni te quejes que estuvo divertido." Decía Jasper riéndose.

"Si como no cuando Carlie, se enteró. Nos castigo mandando nos a la antártica, ya estaba arto de la sangre de pingüino." Decía Edward asqueado.

"Te prometo que no será así, vamos eddy. Si" decía Emmette haciendo un puchero.

"Esta bien lo are, pero no me llames eddy menso, mi nombre es E.D.W.A.R.D decía Edward enojado.

"Si sí ederin. Decía Emmette en tono de burla, a lo que todos sonreímos.

De un momento a otro Edward se tensó, "ocurre algo mi amor" le decía al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

"Mike" solo aspiro airé tratando de calmarse, "que ocurre con el apestoso de Mike" nada olvídalo" decía al tiempo que sólo sonreía y me agarraba el trasero yo no podía creer lo que hacia, asta que vi que Mike nos miraba.

Mmm así que eres celosos, mi queridísimo Edward. Quise ser más osada ya que me encantaba que el fuera así conmigo. Así que sólo agarré y le sonreí seductora mente y me saqué el suéter que tría mostrando mi top de tirantes.

Edward solo se le pusieron los ojos como platos. "Bella te vez..." No término ya que el timbre sonó. Maldita sea.

Nos fuimos al locker para cambiarnos ahí estaban Rosalie y Alice.

"Te dije que funcionaria," le decía Rose a Alice sonriendo. "De que hablan ustedes brujas," les dije juguetona mente. "Ni se dio cuenta." Dijo Alice sonriendo.

"Lo que pasa es que como Mike te estaba mirando le dije a Jasper que le enviará olas de celos a Edward por eso te agarro el trasero, no te preocupes me agradeces después." Decía Rosalie riendo.

"Ósea que ustedes hicieron eso" les pregunte sorprendida. "Hay.. Mi inocente bella cuando vas a aprender, a un hombre tienes que encelarlo para que se vuelva loco aún que ellos no lo admitan, les gusta en pensar en nosotros como de su propiedad, por eso Edward hizo eso, tratamos de que se despierte poco a poco. Es que como tu eres su primera novia apenas esta explorando esa fase."

Ya que llegamos al almuerzo, nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa. Y los chicos en otra ya que querían hablar sobre unas cosas.

"No entiendo por que hacen que nos sentemos aparte, no sería mejor estar juntos, bola de cabronas no saben como extrañó a mi Edward." Decía a Alice y Rose.

"Esta es mensa", decía Rose, "si al igual que el te extraña, tenemos que hacer que el te desee más" decía sonriendo pícaramente.

Edward. Prov.

Yo no se que tenían esas dos arpías algo se tramaban, no me dejaban ni siquiera que me sentara con mi bella, "olvídalo Edward, sabes como son esas dos cuando se proponen algo, mejor trata de pasar mas tiempo con nosotros" decía Emmette riendo.

"No gracias, para que para que se burlen de mi vida sexual," les decía recordando como se burlaban a cada rato.

"hay Edward mi querido hermano, tu nos crees de burlarnos," me decía Jasper, con la cara de "ofendido""

"Hay por favor tu ni hables aún recuerdo lo que me hiciste la semana anterior menso." El bruto este me había, puesto caliente con ese maldito don que tiene, y justo cuando vi a bella, no se como hice para esconder la erección que tenía. Y se ve que el también se acordó por que se empezó a reír.

"Vamos Edward era solo un juego, que te párese si este sábado, nos vamos a la montaña, me entere que había unos pumas, mmm"

"Si si sí, ya les dije que iba a ir, pero yo quiero estar con mi bella no con ustedes."

Así pasamos el almuerzo, al fin nos tocaba la clase de literatura donde estábamos solo con mi bella, y no iban a estar esas dos.

Llegando a la clase nos preparamos para ver una película. Era la de romeo y Julieta.

Como le gusta esa al maestro. Pero esto era bueno por que bella estaba cerca de mi y el cuarto obscuro nadie nos veía, sólo estábamos mi diosa y yo...

"Edward", decía bella sonriendo mientras yo le agarraba su trasero.

"Que quieres que haga mi amor lo tienes tan redondo y bonito" le susurre en su oído, sólo la escuche suspirar, yo sabía que a ella le gustaba.

No pero tengo que recordar que es peligroso para ella mmm pero tengo ganas...

OK ESTO ES EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO EN ESTOS EDWARD NO ES TAN POSESIVO NI NADA POR QUE COMO SABEMOS LOS HOMBRES SON A SÍ DESPUÉS DE LA PRIMERA... XD.


	3. Chapter 3

18383

Bella's pro.

Estábamos en la clase de literatura, yo solo podía pensar en como Edward actuaba.

Hace unos momentos, me garras el trasero, y se ponía todo romántico. Y luego a los pocos segundos, se separaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ósea, quien lo entiende.

Al fin había terminado la clase, e iríamos a la casa. Edward me iba a llevar para que yo arreglara mis maletas la casa estaba sola.

Eso me daba una buena idea, que se que de esa el no se escaparía. Es bueno eso que el no puede leer mi mente. Jajaja

Al llegar rápido me fui a mi cuarto para llevar mi plan acabó, y al fin, conquistar a ese vampiro necio.

Al llegar me puse esa ropa de encaje que Rosalie y Alice me habían comprado. Era divertido, y al fin lograría que mi Edward me tomara como yo lo quería.

"Edward mi amor, me puedes ayudar con esto por favor" trate de soñar lo más sensual que pude, mientras me acostaba en la cama. El al llegar se le pusieron los ojos negros, y sólo se acercó a mi a velocidad vampirica.

"Bella... Te ve..." Ni si quiera término, por que me empezó a besar apasionadamente, sólo podía sentir sus labios demandantes.

Pero yo no me quedaba atrás, lo quería todo de el, así que le empece a desabotonar su camisa. El solo me sonreía, y lamía mis labios. Empezó a besarme mi abdomen, yendo con su lengua por todos lados.

Sólo podía sentir, como el me besaba y lamía, era la sensación más deliciosa que había sentido. Pero de repente solo sentí que el me apretaba más de lo que debía, me estaba lastimando.

"Edward mi amor, me... Lastimas me due...le no pue...do res...pirar." Trataba de quitármelo de encima, pero sabía que era imposible.

El es mucho mas fuerte que yo. El no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía solo me seguía besando y chupando, por todos lados.

Luego solo sentía sus colmillos rozando mi cuello, no me lo tomen a mal, digo si, habíamos quedado en que el me iba a transformar, pero de eso a esto, ¿aquí Sólo por un momento de calentura?

"Edward... Bebe por..favor" pero ya no lo sentí, solo cuando voltee vi a Emmette y Alice, que lo detenían. El, trataba de safarce de ellos desesperadamente, Para llegar a mi.

"Alice, ¿que fue lo que pasó?," preguntaba yo en shock.

"Bella, vi como Edward, te lastimaba, a sí que le dije a Emmette que me acompañara." Me decía ella pasándome una sábana para cubrirme.

"Pero, ¿que fue lo que pasó, por que el se puso así?" Le pregunte viendo a Edward como luchaba en los brazos de Emmette.

"Bella, Edward es sólo un virgen que apenas esta explorando su lado sexual, nosotros los hombres, somos muy posesivos con nuestras hembras. Me imagino que por eso el está así, te...quiere poseer." Decía Emmette todavía deteniendo a Edward.

"Y eso... es malo, ¿por que?" le pregunte, con curiosidad.

"Bella, Edward tiene que aprender a controlar su fuerza, Te pudo haber lastimado."

Me contesto Alice preocupada. "Así que, que quieres que hagamos"

Le pregunte viendo como Edward, luchaba por zafarse . Wow si que Emmette tiene mucha fuerza.

"Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer ahora. Es que se lo tienen que llevar a comer. Y tratar de que, Edward, no vea a bella asta el lunes." ¡Que debe estar loca!

"Alice que me quieres castigar o que. Ya pareces mi papa"

Le grite enojada por que me quería separar de mi amor.

"Bella entiende, es por tu seguridad, no sabemos como va a actuar Edward. Es necesario hacer esto" me decía agarrando y hombro. Bah y ahí se fue mi fin de semana perfecto. -_-

Gracias por leer y espero que les esté gustando. Y si, tratare de mejorar mi ortografía. Lol disculpen :p"


	4. Chapter 4

Debo de admitir que esté, a sido el fin de semana mas largo se mi vida... De mis 18 largos años jajaja.

Bueno, cuando uno está con vampiros, creo que los años no hacen mucha diferencia.

"Wow cielos, esté a sido el mejor fin de semana. Miren todas las cosas que hemos comprado." Gritaba Alice emocionada. "Huy si, pero lo que más me gusto, fue estas esposas que compre... Lástima que el menso bruto aquel las va a romper. Nunca nos dura nada." Decía Rose haciendo un puchero.

"Yo solo quiero llegar a la escuela" decía yo poniendo una cara triste.

"Hay no mames bella, de cuando acá te emociona tanto estudiar" me decía Rose con la cara burlona.

Muy graciosa, bien que sabes por que quiero ir, ya quiero ver a mi Edward." Decía haciendo voz de niña chiquita.

"Pues te aguantas, que primero nos arreglamos y después a ver a nuestros hombres. Recuerda que no solo tu eres la que a estado sin macho por dos días, También nosotras." Decía Alice sacando maquillaje de una bolsa que compraron.

"Si, ni que lo digas, anoche casi beso a Alice." Decía Rosalie en tono burlón. Y todas estallamos en carcajadas.

Ya después de 1 hora de tortura. De maquillaje, ropa y peinados. Al fin estábamos listas. Alice quiso que nos vistiéramos similar.

"Alice no chingues, parecemos prostis con estas ropas." Me quejaba por quinta vez.

"Hay bella tranquila que te nos vemos de lo mejor. Además, se te esta pegando ese vocabulario de camionero de Rosalie jajajaja" se burlaba de mi la enana.

"Con eso te demuestra, quien es su hermana favorita." Se burlaba Rosalie, hay no otra vez con lo mismo. Si no eran estas dos, era Emmette y Jasper.

"Ya ni empiecen que ya es tarde, y yo quiero ver a mi guapo vampiro." Les decía yo enojada, subiéndome al BMW de Rosalie.

Al fin llegábamos a la escuela, lo primero que sentí al salir de el auto fue unos brazos duros y fríos que me abrazaban con ternura.

"Mmm al fin te puedo ver mi amor" decía Edward besando mi cuello. "No lo pienses Edward, ya es tarde. Y tenemos que irnos a clase. Donde que la maestra de derechos de la mujer, se la trae con nosotras." Decía Alice jalándome. Pero sentí como Edward gruñía y me jalaba...¿Que por que gruñe?

"Que te pasa tu, ¿por que me gruñes?." Le decía Alice desconcertada.

"Lo siento enana, no se que que me pasó" le decía Edward confundido.

"Tranquilo hermano, no te la va a robar, sólo se van a la clase ok, además recuerda que en sólo una hora más, tendremos la clase con ellas" decía Emmette mirando a Rosalie y sonriéndole.

"Si... Emmette... Tienes razón, mejor hay que irnos." Decía Edward agarrando su cabeza.

Cuando entramos a la escuela, vi una nota de Edward que estaba en mi casillero.

(Hola mi amor, no aguanto las ganas de tenerte a mi lado. Por favor, como se que las arpías aquellas me van a impedir verte. Te pido que nos veamos en el bosque, ya sabes, donde nos encontramos aquella vez.

Con amor. Edward.)

"Huy siiii ya se donde" salí rápido corriendo, por que sabía que aquellas notarían que me fui, justo llegue, pero lo raro es que Edward no estaba.

"Shhhh tranquila mi amor, soy yo." Decía Edward al momento que me abrazaba y me empezaba a besar. Esto era lo mejor de el mundo. Sólo podía sentir su lengua, pasando por todo mi cuerpo. Luego note como se quitaba, y respiraba rápidamente.

Tal vez ya se arrepintió, (es por que no te desea) me decía esa voz en mi cabeza.

"¿Que ocurre Edward?" Le pregunte viendo sus ojos.

"Bella lo siento, no... No puedo... Quiero... Pero." Me lo decía tartamudeando.

"Ya se no me digas" me voltee escondiendo las lágrimas que caían de mi rostro.

"Ya te arrepentiste por que no me deseas." Le dije sin esconder el llanto que salía.

El solo me volteo un poco enojado "mírame" me dijo con la voz fuerte. Pero yo no podía verlo solo agache la mirada" solo sentí una mano que me agarraba mi barbilla haciéndome verlo.

"Jamás, óyeme bien. Jamás, vuelvas a repetir una blasfemia como esa." Me dijo un poco exasperado. "Como puedes pensar que no te deseo." Me dijo mientras se jalaba el cabello.

"Maldita sea Bella, solo mira como me tienes" me agarro la mano poniéndola en su increíble erección. Yo estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que el hacía.

"Lo único que me a parado de hacerte el amor como un poseso, es que no te quiero lastimar. ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en tu casa? Ese fue el monstruo que salió. Esa bestia que te clama como mía."

El se ponía más pálido y frío que de costumbre. Sólo agachó la cabeza, justo cuando me miro sus ojos estaban obscuros.

"Eso es lo que eres, mía" me dijo con un gruñido. Mientras atrapaba mis labios en los suyos, en un beso tan suave y fuerte que había probado.

"Edward." Sólo pude gemir ante su tacto.

"Si... Vamos bella" me decía con esa voz ronca al oído. "Di a quien le perteneces, de quien eres." Me decía besando mis labios y metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

"A ti Edward... A ti" le decía entre besos. "Te pertenezco a ti" solo sentía como el me besaba y abrazaba. Podía sentir sus labios en toda mi piel. Sus manos acariciando mis senos. "Sabes bella te voy a hacer pagar, por todo lo que me as hecho." Me lo decía sonriendo.

"Me as estado seduciendo, con ese pecaminoso cuerpo que tienes. Y no es justo, no sabes como me la eh estado meneando yo solito. Sólo de pensar en tus pechos" me decía mientras me los besaba, "tu..." Ni pudo terminar sólo me empezó a chupar era lo más rico que me había echo en mi vida, yo no podría describir esta experiencia.

"Mía" decía Edward cada vez que pasaba su lengua. "Mía" "si Edward, soy tuya, totalmente tuya, mi amor cómeme." Estaba tan excitada sintiéndolo.

"Mía, entendiste bella eres mía, nadie te puede tocar sólo yo." Me decía mientras llegaba a orgasmo. "Edward" gritaba de pura excitación.

"Vamos bella, por que te pones así" me decía sonriendo. Esto tan sólo viene empezando" me decía con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

Bueno espero que les gusté. Y ya saben, dejen su review.


	5. Chapter 5

1321

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, Sólo se que ya me dolía todo mi cuerpecito.

Yo ya estaba toda sudando, por que ya no aguantaba. "Edward, mi amor... Por favor... Te lo pido... Ya para." El solo sonreía. "Pero si ya esta parada, vez" me decía poniéndome la mano en su erección el muy cabron.

"Edward ya no te hagas, ya me duele mi cuerpo, por favor" le decía quejándome.

"Mmm esta bien, pero esto no se acaba." Me lo decía besando me otra vez, mientras salía de mi. Ya ni sentía nada, me dolía todo.

"Bueno vamos que nos queda tiempo de ir a la hora de almuerzo. Si te preguntan donde estuvimos, di que no llamo el director o hay invéntate algo ok."

"Ok" sólo le conteste rápido, mientras me acomodaba mi ropa y mi maquillaje ahí no te que tenía un gran chupetón en mi cuello.

"Edward, me dejaste un chupetón." Chille enojada. El solo me miro y sonrió.

"Si lo hice para que los idiotas esos, supieran que tu solo eres MÍA" me lo dijo un poco molesto. Y mirándome serio.

Yo no se que jodidos le pasaba se portaba más diferente. No se, aún que no me quejó, este Edward me gusta más...

Justo cuando llegamos Edward me venía abrazando de la cintura, mientras llegábamos a la mesa donde estaban todas.

"Valla, asta que aparecieron" decía Rosalie viendo como llegábamos.

"Hay mira ni te quejes Rosita, que se perfectamente lo que ustedes hicieron en el armario de el conserje." Decía Edward burlándose.

"Fuuu y eso queda corto si te contara lo que hicimos en..." Ya cállense deje de hablar de eso. Aún tengo en la mente todo lo que estos dos hicieron." Decía Alice mientras nos veía fastidiada.

"Mmm si ahh lástima que no puedes grabarlo desde tu cabeza en una cinta de grabación. Por qué eso fue..." Edward solo suspiraba... Quien iba a decir que hacer el amor lo pondría así. Si el me hubiera dicho, yo le hubiera ayudado de hace tiempo.

"Mmm se ve que alguien le gusto lo que hicimos, por que no paras de sonreír." Decía Edward mientras atrapaba mis labios. Como me encantaban besarlos era el paraíso y el infierno mezclados en uno mismo.

"Hug estos ya empezaron, creo que son peores de lo que éramos Rose y yo" decía Emmette haciendo cara de asco.

"Bueno ya es hora de ir a clase así que anda Edward mueve tu trasero." Decía Rose riéndose. Así nos separamos a regañadientes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ustedes si que joden" gruñía Edward mientras se paraba. "Sabes, esto aún no a terminado" me decía Edward mientras me agarraba el trasero, con una sonrisa. "Edward, basta... Nos pueden ver" le trataba de decir, ósea que vergüenza, todo mundo nos estaba viendo y a el ni le importaba.

"Por que quieres que pare. ¿No te gusta como te toco? ¿O te molesta que te vean conmigo?" Me lo decía ya con su voz de tono un poco subido.

"Edward, no digas estupideces, bien que sabes que me encanta estar contigo. Sólo que. No me gusta que todo mundo, se nos quede viendo mientras me agarras el trasero" le dije ya agachando la cabeza.

No me gustaba como todos nos miraban, una cosa era cuando empezamos a andar que todo mundo nos miraba, ya me había acostumbrado, pero a esto. Que nos miraran como Edward agarraba mi trasero ya era mucho. Edward no era así. Era más respetuoso.

El solo río sarcásticamente. "Por favor, la única razón por la que se nos quedan viendo, es que idiotas como el imbécil de Mike, no se dan cuenta que tu eres mi novia, es más ¡sabías que me voy a casar con ella imbécil!" Le gritaba a Mike enojado. Mientras me besaba posesivamente.

Ahí mas o menos me di cuenta de por que el actuaba así cuando note Mike nos miraba de su casillero.

"Edward no es para que te pongas así" le decía susurrándole al oído para que se calmara. "¿Como quieres que reaccione ah?" Me decía mirándome a los ojos, y agarrando mi rostro."Tu que harías si todos los días, escucharas como ese estúpido fantasea contigo, realmente quisiera..." No decía nada sólo se quedaba callado mientras, apretaba sus manos en forma de puño.

"Sabes que, no me siento bien para estudiar, y tampoco quiero que te quedes tu... Vámonos" solo sentí como me jalaba la mano, mientras todo mundo nos miraba con caras sorprendidas.

"Edward, por favor no me jales tan fuerte, me lastimas." Pude sentir como me soltaba la mano y se quedaba parado dándome la espalda.

"Solo dime ¿por que?" escuchaba como Edward, me hablaba serio. "Perdón..." A que se refería ¿por que que?. "No te hagas la tonta conmigo Isabela sabes a que me refiero." Me decía con la voz ácida.

"Edward" ahí me di cuenta que todo mundo nos veía. "dime por que chingados, sigues siendo amiga de el pendejo aquel" me decía con los ojos negros, Edward jamás se había enojado conmigo. Mucho menos me había gritado.

"Edward no se a que te refieres, yo no hice nada" le dije desconcertada. Solamente quería saber que había echo para que el se comportara así" el solo se agarró el tabique de la nariz, gesto que sabía que hacia cuando estaba molesto.

"Que no has echo nada. Ja" me agarro mi mandíbula con un poco de fuerza! tal vez no para el pero a mi me dolió "Edward... No se de que hablas, o por que estas molesto." Le dije ya un poco triste, por que se comportaba así conmigo. Hace unos momentos estaba como si nada, y de repente se comportaba así. Este si que era un bipolar.

"No me quieras ver la cara de idiota" me decía mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"Tu sabes. Que... tu me perteneces a mi, que acaso no te gusta como te toco" me decía mientras me agarraba mi cintura. Gracias a Dios que todos se habían ido y estábamos solos en el pasillo "Edward, tenemos... Tenemos que entrar" le decía tartamudeando, no quería llegar tarde.

"Entrar... Mmmm no es mala idea" me dio una sonrisa torcida, y mis rodillas se pusieron débiles sentía que me iba a desmayar. ¿Qué poder tiene este hombre en mi? "Edward... No podemos tenemos que ir a la clase...?" Trataba de hablar, pero sólo me salían suspiros y gemidos, diablos, que me esta pasando.

"Sabes, tu me dices no, y no, pero" y de repente sonrió mientras me metía la manó agarrando mi vagina y chupando sus dedo. DIABLOS! "Tu vagina me grita que me la coma..." Me decía con los ojos obscuros.

"Ed...ward... Por...fa...vor.." No sabía que decirle solo estaba agitada, viendo como ese hombre me agarraba por todos lados.

"Vámonos, a menos que... Quieras que te lo haga aquí" me sonrió con una sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me excitaba, después suavemente agarro mi mentón, y me beso los labios,

"Cullen, Swan. ¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo los dos acá afuera.?"

Se que es un poco corto, pero luego actualizo más. Muchas gracias por la gente que sigue la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Ciao besos. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"!Cullen, Swan! Se puede saber, que demonios hacen afuera de su clase?" Demonios! ahora si que estábamos en problemas.

"Bueno, que no piensan responder o que?" Edward sólo se acercó con una sonrisa.

"¿Que, acaso no ve que estamos haciendo?, o quiere que le compré un video." Decía Edward carcajeando se. Ósea, que demonios le pasa, se que a el no le importa que lo expulsen por que ya tiene como 20 veces cursando la prepa pero para mi no!

"Que a dicho Cullen!?" Le respondía el señor Williams, ovia mente molesto. "Que ¿está sordo o que?" El maestro solo estaba rojo de el coraje, no que lo culpe... ¿Como se ponía Edward a hablarle a sí?!.

"Esta bien, tanto que se quiere pasar de listo, ¡tiene detención después de clase!" le decía el maestro sonriendo...

"Ja, como sí me importara" decía mientras me abrazaba, yo solo me podía quedar callada, no sabía que responder.

"Y para qué sea mejor su castigo" note como Edward se tensó y apretó un poco su agarre a mi cintura... Y auch dolió, creo que lo noto, por que rápido me quitó la mano.

"Usted tiene detención después de clases hoy, y usted señorita Swan mañana." Hay ya veo por que se tensó, ¿ahora que aremos?... No, no, no mi yo interno gritaba como niña chiquita.

"Pues..." Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, solo le toque el hombro en señal que se callara, y no arruinara más las cosas.

"Bueno que esperan, a su clase AHORA" decía el señor Williams enojado. "Tiene suerte de que haya cambiado de dieta, por que sí no. ¡Se convertiría en mi almuerzo!." Me dijo Edward despacio en mi oído. A lo que me hizo temblar... El jamás había hablado así, o hacer lo que hizo. Realmente estaba muy cambiado.

"Valla, hasta que aparece la parejita. Por favor tomen asiento." Nos decía el maestro señalando nuestros lugares, mientras varios en la clase se nos quedaban viendo y murmuraban.

Jessica solo se empezó a reír de algo de lo que Lauren le dijo. Y se nos quedaban viendo. A lo que Edward sólo gruño despacio.

Cuando la clase ya había terminado, sentí que Edward me abrazaba saliendo de el salón. "Mmm princesa, no sabes como estoy contentó de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo, me siento tan feliz. Me as echo el hombre más feliz de el universo." Me decía mientras me besaba, oh genial ahora todo el mundo sabía, maldición Edward, Ahora sí van a pensar que estoy embarazada.

Cuando me término de abrazar fuy al baño tenía que mojar mi cara sentía que me iba a desmayar, ¿como es posible que haya echo eso?, el sabe perfectamente que acordamos que no les diríamos a nadie hasta entregar las invitaciones.

"Hey bella," maldita sea lo que faltaba "oh Hey Lauren y Jessica" tenían que ser esas güeras oxigenadas.

"Valla bella, sabia que eras una prosti... Pero para salir embarazada de 'el fenómeno Cullen' wow." Jessica solo estallo en carcajadas. Malditas perras, como me caían de mal. Eran unas...

"Más fenómeno está Mike y Tyler además que esos dos, no tienen nada a comparación de Edward, e visto como babean por el. Pero ¿que creen? el es sólo mío, y no de dos prostitutas regalonas, que ya se echaron a media escuela. como ustedes" estaba realmente enojada, que me digan a mi, es una cosa. Pero meterse con Edward eso si que no lo perdono.

"Como te atreves a decirnos así, más prostituta eres tu, hasta apuesto que Edward te anda pasando con sus hermanos." Que maldita perra! Ahora si me las paga.

"Mmm quiero que sepas, que no... No me gusta andar pasando a mi mujer, el único que la puede tocar, soy yo" ... Esto no podía ser ¿que hace el aquí.?

"Cullen ¿que chingados haces en el baño de mujeres?" Le decía Lauren y Jessica sorprendidas.

"Sus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera, y el único que tiene derecho de hacer gritar a bella soy yo" decía Edward agarrando mi cintura y dándome una sonrisa torcida.

"Hay por favor! No queremos oír sus intimidades" decía Jessica tapando se los oídos. "Si, yo se." decía Edward acercándose a Jessica y agarrando su barbilla. ¿Que fregados le pasa?

"No quieres escuchar, por que decaerías que fuera eso entre tu y yo ¿no?" le decía Edward susurrando y hablándole en el oído.

"De seguro, deseas. Que en vez de a bella a ti sea la que le hago el amor ¿no?" ella solo temblaba, y asentaba con su cabeza "de seguro deseas, que sea a ti a la que la come entera mi lengua, pero ¿sabes que?" Le decía Edward con una sonrisa acercándose a su oído, jessica solo jadeaba parecia que se iba a desmayar.

"Eso nunca pasaría, por que ella, es la mujer de mis sueños, la única que tengo en mi mente día y noche. La única que hace que mi pene se paré" madre santa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"En cambio ustedes dos, son unas zorras envidiosas que le abren las piernas al primer idiota que les habla, por eso a ustedes nadie las toma enserio. Mientras ustedes están envidiando a mi bella y hablando mal de ella. Yo la ando amando" se acerco y me beso los labios. "Le ando, chupando todo su cuerpo, anda gritando mi nombre. Me lo pide una y otra vez" se voltio y les sonrió burlonamente "y eso hago por que la amo, y ella lo es todo para mi, en cambio ustedes, cuando los hombres las agarran así, es por que sólo quieren sesear su calentura. No por que las amen."

Sólo vi como Jessica y Lauren agachaban su cabeza y se iban corriendo llorando.

"Edward ¿por qué hiciste eso?" le reclamaba, se que era cierto todo lo que dijo... Pero esta vez se pasó.

"Ya te lo dije, tu me perteneces, y yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, para mi tu eres mi diosa"

Dicho esto me beso mis labios fuertemente, mientras yo solo jadeaba en su boca, no podía hacer nada más solo perderme en la adicción de sus labios.

Bueno, espero que les gusté. Y lo siento lo escribi de mi celular y me duelen mis deditos

:( bye. Luego actualizo besos. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Edward me tenía encima de el lavadero de manos. En el baño de mujeres. Sólo podía sentir su aliento y sus labios como me besaban con tanta pasión. No podía parar de tocarlo. Mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo, no podía parar mis manos solo atraían más su boca a la mía.

El solo sonreía mientras lamía mis labios y me besaba mordiendo suavemente mi lengua Yo no quería que esto terminará. A pesar que estábamos en un baño... Creo que esto era lo más erótico que eh echo en mi vida. "Oh Edward, mi amor." El solo sonreía complacido. "Mmm amor no sabes como me encanta escucharte gemir mi nombre..." Me decía al tiempo que me apretaba mi trasero.

De repente Edward me jalo y me metió al baño serrando la puerta. "Edward que ocurre?" Le preguntaba pero no me dejo terminar por que me tapo la boca "shh alguien viene" podía escuchar unos pasos.

"Señorita Stanley, segura que el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan están aquí" mierda ese era el director. "Le digo la verdad, estábamos aquí en el baño platicando normal. Cuando entró ese depravado al baño para echarse a bella." Que maldita mentirosa, sólo entró a salvarme de esas arpías.

Se escuchaba como entraban dos voces femeninas platicando y riéndose. "Señoritas Cullen ¿se puede saber donde esta su hermano?" Preguntaba el director enojado. "¿Nuestro hermano? Pues Jasper esta..." No se haga la graciosa señorita Rosalie, me refería a Edward." Le decía el director molesto. "Pues entonces especifique, por que tengo 3 hermanos. "Tres ja. sí como, no si todo mundo sabe que te andas echando a Emmette." Se escuchaba la voz de Jessica burlona. "Mira tu, estúpida! conmigo ni te metas oíste. Que ya se que solo hablas por ardida ya que jamás tendrás a un hombre como nosotras."

Bien echo Rose, no dejes que la prostituta aquella te diga nada. "Edward, ya basta!" le susurraba a Edward que me estaba agarrando los pechos, ?como puede hacer eso cuando todos están afuera?. "Hay que hacerlo, si? Bella no aguanto por favor" me decía mientras me metía un dedo y jugaba con mi clítoris. Mmm como me hace eso "mmm Bella, estas tan mojada" mmm hay como me hace eso...

"Bueno ya Stanley y Cullen. Dejen de pelear. les pregunte ¿donde, está su hermano Edward?" Hablaba el director haciéndome reaccionar un poco. "Edward ya cálmate!." Lo regañaba tratando de quitar su mano de mis pechos.

"Pues verá... Este Edward salió con papa. Por qué... Eh...llevaron su Volvo al mecánico" decía Alice rápido.

"Eso es una mentira!" Gritaba Jessica. Director, yo se lo que le digo. El estaba aquí con Bella el se la..."decía rápido y nerviosa. "Ya! suficiente señorita Stanley. Esta castigada por andar levantando falsos a sus compañeros de clases, y más por interrumpirme." Se escuchaba como azotaban la puerta.

"Esto no se quedara así, yo se que el fenómeno aquel, está aquí con la prostituta aquella." Solo escuche como Edward gruñó despacio. "Pues, más te vale que no te metas con nuestra familia. Por qué si no. !te va a pesar!, y eso incluye a Bella" decía Rosalie molesta.

"Ja! no me das miedo Barbie," decía Jessica en tono de burla. "Pues debería" le decía Alice sonando sería, Wow! nunca la había oído hablar así.

"Ja! es mejor que se cuiden, por que créanme...que me vengare." Decía Jessica mientras se escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta.

"Mmm vamos a ver... Yo elijo la puerta número... 3" sólo se veía como se abría la puerta mientras ahí estaban Rosalie y Alice. Que reían, mientras su hermano me cargaba con su mano aun jugando con mi vagina... Genial...

"Ewww yo no quería ver eso..." Decía Rosalie mientras Alice se carcajeaba. "Valla chicas muchas gracias. No sabía que la golfa Stanley iría de boca suelta a contarle todo al director" decía Edward abrazándome.

"Pues ya ves que si, diablos Edward! tengan más cuidado, no chingues ya meró los descubre,"

"Mmm ni hables rosi que a ti siempre te encuentro con Emmette" decía Edward haciendo cara de asco. "Ja ja eso te pasa por no tocar" le decía Rosalie riendo.

Aún no puedo creer la suerte que tuvimos que no nos hayan descubierto.

Ok este es el próximo capítulo, luego actualizo. Espero y les gusté bye y besos. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"Ya te dije que no" le decía por milésima vez "pero que tanto te da miedo, va a estar divertido" me decía la enana otra vez. "Por que nunca me han gustado. así que no!" le decía molesta "esta bien Bella no te obligare a nada, no sabes como me hubiera gustado ir con mi mejor amiga. A la que consideró mi hermana, pero esta bien no te preocupes" esta sí que es...

"Alice no me hagas esto... Eres igual de manipuladora que tu hermano" ella solo me miraba como que quería llorar... Por favor ni lágrimas tienen," ughh esta bien Alice vamos" solo escuche un grito y los pasos de Emmette corriendo por las escaleras "bien echo enana sabía que lo podías hacer" le decía Emmette abrazándola.

"No puedo esperar a llegar" gritaba Rose emocionada "¿ustedes que tenían complot o que?" Les preguntaba viendo como todos ya estaban arreglados "algo así" se reía Alice "pero ¿y Edward?" Le preguntaba triste a mi no me gustaba salir sin mi hermoso vampiro.

"Bella, Edward y Jasper tienen que ir a cazar! como vamos a estar alrededor de muchos humanos, tienen que calmar su sed." Bueno, tenía razón, "hay no se preocupen. Que me tienen a mi" decía Emmette sonriendo mientras ponía sus brazos para que lo agarráramos. "Normalmente no me gusta compartir a mi osito... Pero ya que son mis hermanas jajaja" decía Rose riéndose.

"Mmm ósea que puedo ir con las Denali" le decía Emmette con una sonrisa burlona "claro ve y te quedas sin sexo por un siglo" decía Rose enojada "vamos Rose estoy jugando sabes que eres la única" le decía Emmette abrazándola. "Mmm mas tevale"

A sí seguíamos hablando mientras llegábamos, no puedo creer que hayamos venido, a mi no me gustan los parques de diversiones, y más si estoy sin mi Edward. "Yay ya llegamos, vamos a ir a ese" gritaba Emmette mientras me jalaba a la montaña rusa "estas loco Emmette! vas a hacer que vomite." Le decía tratando de quitarme, pero lógico que no lo logre, el es mucho mas fuerte que yo.

"Vamos bells... no seas así va a ser divertido si?" me miraba con esa cara de cachorro acabado de nacer "mmm esta bien, pero ya deja de hacer esa cara" solo sentía como me abrazaba dándome vueltas "Emmette ya vasta! me vas a hacer vomitar."

"Valla que te dije Jessica, que la prostituta está, también se echaba a sus hermanos de el fenómeno" debes estar bromeando. La perra en brama esta está aquí" oye Lauren y Jessica que ustedes, sólo nos están siguiendo o que?" Decía toda enojada. Ósea hasta en la sopa me encuentro a estas viejas "ya bella solo ignóralas, recuerda que quedamos que nos íbamos a subir a la montaña rusa" me decía Emmette riendo, y poniéndome en su espalda "Emmette si me tiras te voy a madrear" le gritaba mientras el loco este solo carcajeaba llevándome en su hombro.

"Después de subirnos a 3 juegos, yo ya estaba que me caía por lo mareada "Rosalie, Alice ya no puedo... por favor, ya no" les decía quejándome "mira bella, que te párese si nos subimos a ese" me decían señalando uno que parecía como tornado. ja! están locas si creen que me voy a subir.

"Bella, bella" solo escuchaba sus voces mientras yo me escondía, sin querer me había metido a la casa embrujada, maldición... Bueno todo mejor a ellas. Estaba caminando cuando sentí que unas manos me agarraban "por favor suéltame no me hagas nada" gritaba mientras sentía como me abrazaba se sentía el cuerpo de un hombre... Frío hay no un vampiro.. "Suéltame nooo" solo escuche una carcajada. "Tranquila mi amor soy yo" hijo de la... "Edward no chingues casi haces que se me pare el corazón, realmente me asustaste pinche cabron." Le decía mirándolo enojada mientras el solo se reía "seré un cabron. Pero soy tu cabron." Me decía con una sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba

"Jajaja vez hasta estas toda roja" de repente Edward agarro un Dracula de metal y lo saco de su ataúd. "Ja como nos ponen... En fin ven" me decía señalando el ataúd "estas loco yo no me voy a meter ahí" le decía enojada, lo amare mucho pero meterme a esa cosa con el, no gracias. "Pues sí no te estoy pidiendo te estoy exigiendo que te metas" me decía con un gruñido... Mendigo bipolar. No tuve de otra más que meterme,

"Para que quieres meterte aquí." "No se, pero...siempre se me hace excitante hacerlo en público." Hay no mames! "Edward no, yo no quiero que alguien nos pueda ver y con mi trasero al aire." Le decía con la cara enojada. "No te preocupes, si alguien nos viera, seria mi trasero ya que tu vas a estar abajo" me decía quiñandome el ojo.

"Edward no" pero no pude terminar ya que se me abalanzo, sólo pude sentir unos labios exigiendo mis besos. Y no se lo podía negar trataba pero... Eran tan dulces, y el tenía razón, había cierta adrenalina si nos llegaban a atrapar.

"Mmm Edward" sólo le podía gemir en su oído cuando sentían esa lengua pecaminosa probando me "mmm bella sabes deliciosa, me encantan probarte mi amor." Sólo se podían escuchar nuestros gemidos.

Emmette prov.

Mientras tanto...

"Oigan no saben donde puede estar bella," cielos donde se habrá metido, yo que me estaba divirtiendo mucho... Fue gracioso cuando vómito al menso que estaba abajo de nosotros. "No, no lo se" decía Jasper "hasta perdí a Edward el estaba conmigo y de repente desapareció" espera si Edward no esta... Ósea que el "esta con bella se la esta echando en... Un sementero..? Solo veo que están en un ataúd" toda la gente se nos quedaban viendo extrañados

"Ya Alice por lo que veo no te tomaste tu medicamento, jejeje Umm bueno vamos" decía Rose nerviosa "cállate mensa! como vas a gritar a sí, con todos esos humanos, ahora ya veo por que carslile no nos deja salir" bueno... Tiene buen punto.. "Ya Rose babe no te enojes es más vamos a buscar a esos, como es que están en un cementerio..." "Sabía que mi hermano era un arrecho pero de ahí a que se la eche en un cementerio... Bueno al menos ya se que comprarle en su cumpleaños... Una noche en un hotel jajajaja" solo sentí un golpe "ouch Rose" me quejaba mientras me sobaba mi cabeza. "Menso lo escuche"

No "acaso lees mentes como Edward" no podía creerlo Wow "no idiota estas hablando en voz alta..." Ah bueno eso explica...

"Oigan creo que en la casa de los espantos, están matando a alguien solo se escucha como se quejan" hablaban 2 humanos "mmm creo que ya se donde esta nuestro hermano calenturiento...

Ok aquí esta el otro capítulo, espero que les gusté... Bye besitos y dejen sus comentarios :D


	10. Chapter 10

4544

No podía creer que estuviera aquí y con mi bella, esto era el mismo cielo y el infierno. El cielo, por que sabía que estaba con un ángel. Y el infierno, por que ese ángel era puro fuego, viniendo directamente a quemarme desde adentro, aún no podía creer que esta diosa fuera mía. Sus labios solo besaban los míos. Ella besaba mi cuello pasando su lengua por todo lo que tocaba, aún no podía creer que al fin la haya echo mía.

Bella solo se retorcía en mis brazos, podía sentir como me besaba y lamía mi cuerpo. No se a que tenía miedo antes, esto era lo mejor de el mundo. Si fuera por mi, yo pasaría así todo el tiempo haciéndole el amor una y otra vez.

"Oh Edward mi amor, mmm así sigue más con tu lengua mmm" podía ver que a mi ángel le encantaba lo que le hacía.

Aún no podía creer que la gente, no se daban cuenta que estábamos aquí. Era tan excitante, nos escondimos en un ataúd que encontré, que supe que era perfecto. Al comienzo ella no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella era... Es! sólo mía y siempre lo va a ser.

"Oigan, puedo oler a Edward y bella. Se que están aquí." Maldita sea! ahí venían. Como joden esos, primero, se burlaban de que no cogía. Y ahora de que cojo mucho bah, que se vallan al diablo. "Eddy, sabemos que estas aquí!" maldita sea Emmette, sabe! que no me gusta ese diminutivo de Eddy. No importa no le haré caso y ya.

"Vamos Edward, sabemos que nos escuchas así que ya sal de donde estén, sabemos que están aquí" mmm "ya dejen de joder, al menos denme... Mmm 30 minutos más" solo escuche una risa "ja solo 30 minutos sabes que Eddy nosotros te ganamos un día con Rose duramos... Ouch Rosalie, eso dolió" jajaja baboso.

"Cállate ya Emmette, deja de andar ventilando nuestra vida sexual."

"Edward, es mejor que paremos, no se pero... no me gusta que estén tus hermanos cerca... Me da pena" me decía mi ángel ruborizada agachando la cabeza "solo ignóralos y pronto se irán ok" le decía besando su cabeza. "Edward sí convencimos a Isabela de venir acá. No fue para que te la echarás fue para divertirnos así que ya sal." Escuchaba a Alice molesta "mira campanita, ya te dije que no estén molestando. NO"

"Edward, no nos dejas alternativa." Solo sentí como nos sacaban de el ataúd "saben, al menos nos hubieran dicho que estaban desnudos, decía Rosalie riendo, "mmm al menos ya sabes que se siente cuando los encuentro a ustedes." Le decía riéndome.

"Bueno, mi querido hermano cachondo, hay una pequeña diferencia" decía Emmette con una sonrisa "yo tengo mejor cuerpo... Así que si me as visto en paños menores deberías de estar agradecido, y realmente te admiro, cualquiera que me haya visto así se habría vuelto gay" si, como no...

"Ja! no gracias, mi Edward esta más bueno" ja esa es mi chica "bueno, ya no... cambien se y nos seguimos divirtiendo." Ni modo mi amor, nos interrumpieron., pero no importa en la noche me desquito...

"Mmm ewww Edward no quería ver eso" mmm...ósea que si, se me va a hacer jejeje.

"Gracias hermanita, es bueno tener una hermana psíquica" le decía a Alice mientras la abrazaba, "mmmm, pues ojalá no tomarás esas decisiones para así no ver las cochinadas que van a hacer." Decía Alice enojada.

"Oye campanita como que cochinadas, que te pasa si nos bañamos todos los días" le decía asiendo me el ofendido a lo que todos estallaron a carcajadas.

"Bueno, a donde vamos?" Preguntaba Rose "que les párese si a comer, se que no comen. Pero tengo mucha hambre" mmm me la quisiera comer a ella, donde que sabe tan rica "hay Edward ya deja esos sentimientos" me decía Jasper molesto.

"No es mi culpa, capitán sentimental. Ustedes me vinieron a molestar justamente cuando estaba cojiendo. Así que fue su culpa."

"Bueno ya no, no te preocupes. Tendrán toda la vida para cojer después." Decía Emmette riendo. "Ok... Chicos, Umm nos podemos ir." Decía mi bella. "Si por supuesto mi amor vámonos"

Estábamos de camino al restaurante cuando note que ahí estaba Jessica, Lauren, Mike y tyler... Mmm yo digo que estos se ponen de acuerdo para seguirnos.

"Valla, valla miren quien esta ahí, si no es nada menos. Que las prostitutas y los fenómenos" esa perra. (Wow como me caen de gordas las estúpidas esas, como es posible que salgan con esos mangos... Y nosotras con los estúpidos esos. Si hasta nosotras somos mucho mas hermosas, si yo fuera novia de Edward sólo lo estuviera... Mmm) ughh otra vez escuchar las idioteces de la estúpida calenturienta de Lauren... Como quisiera ni tener que escucharla solo de ver sus imaginaciones hasta me causa asco... Si no fuera vampiro vomitaría..."mira Alice te dije que aquí venían prostitutas baratas, que mejor no hubiéramos venido" le decía Rosalie a Alice riendo.

Bueno espero que les gusté el capítulo... Y gracias por el "pollo" chicas jajaja XD jk apoyo bueno se cuidan y bye ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"Más prostitutas serán ustedes dos, que de seguro se la pasan cojiendo con sus hermanos... Que asco" decía Lauren enojada (mmm pero no me importaría cojer con Edward... Esta echo un papasito) ughh ahí va de nuevo... Que asco esta vieja, si ya se a echado a media escuela... "Pues ya quisieran ustedes estar con ellos, además recuerden que no somos hermanos de sangre" decía Rosalie enojada. Ja buena opción de palabra Rose. De sangre... Jajaja.

"Bueno, ya! no. Yo vine a que pasáramos un momento divertido... No a ver como se agarran con las zorras estas" decía Emmette quejándose. "Emmette tiene razón, ya vámonos." Decía yo agarrando a mi bella .

"Edward ya suéltala un momento, ya te dije que tu no la convenciste de venir, fuimos nosotros. Así que... Matanga dijo la changa" decía Emmette al momento que cargaba a bella y se la llevaba corriendo, cabron, como sabe que no puedo correr o hacerle una escena...

"Emmette más te vale que regreses en este momento." Le gritaba al tiempo que corría atrás de el.

Rosalie prov

Era muy chistoso ver como Edward correteaba a mi oso. Llevándose a bella no podía parar de reír con Alice y Jasper.

"Jazz, te puedes ir a asegurar que "celoso Cullen", no se la parta a 'miren me que fortachon estoy'" decía Alice con cara de enojada a risa.

"Ok cariño" decía al tiempo que salía tras ellos. Ja luego se ve que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

"Bueno, ya que estas no están babeando por nuestros hombre, ahora si podemos hablar" decía Alice riendo, aveces pienso que sí seremos hermanas de sangre, ya que era igual que yo y eso me divertía mucho.

"Oye Rosalie sabes que es más patético..." Me decía campanita riendo " no Alice que" decía haciéndome tonta. "Que aún que estas zorras saben lo patéticas que son, siguen queriendo compararse con nosotras..." "Jajajaja tienes razón Alice, pero sabes que aún que traten jamás alcanzarán la perfección" decía mientras me reía de como se ponían,de rojas de el coraje.

"Ja si como no Barbie, si quisiéramos eso, sólo iríamos con tu papi para que nos opere como lo a echo con ustedes." Hija de la... Aún que bueno... Digamos que en cierta forma Carslile si nos 'opero' jajaja. "Mmm jessi ni siquiera con una operación quedarías como nosotras. Tu y la otra prosti lo que necesitan es un cambio pero completo." Les decía burlándome de como estaban de enojadas

Jasper prov.

Tenía que calmar a esos dos, lo bueno es que ya estábamos lejos de humanos y no podían ver lo que estos estaban haciendo. "Emmette tenía cargando a bella en su espalda mientras corría a toda velocidad. Mientras Edward los seguía echando chispas como loco... Hay Edward como te as puesto de celoso... Y por nada, ni que Emmette le fuera a hacer algo, sólo quiere jugar...

"No me importa, el no tiene derecho de agarrar la ella es mía." Valla si que Alice tiene razón... Esté a perdido la razón.

"No, no la eh perdido, si no que nadie toca a mi bella." Mmm hay que aburrision, me pregunto que estará haciendo mi Alice. De seguro, sigue peliando con Lauren y su discípula... Ósea enserio esas viejas no tienen vergüenza, cuando llegamos la primera vez nos invitaron a cada uno a salir con ellas, siempre mandaban cartas y todo. Hasta qué Rosalie y Alice las pusieron en su lugar.

"Edward ya vámonos, anda le apuesto a que si. Le prometes a Emmette que se subirán a la montaña rusa el te devuelve a bella" le gritaba mientras ellos seguían corriendo en círculos. Parecían el ese zorrillo pepe lepu o como se llame, con esa gata que siempre salía. Era algo cómico.

"No, no dejaré que se suban a esa cosa. Puede ser peligroso para bella." Ahí va la burra al trigo... Hay se me hace que este día será largó... -_-

Ok tuve que borrar el capítulo anterior, por que no se me ocurría nada. Así que decidí dejarlo como la historia original. Sin bebe.

Tal vez luego haga uno sobre bebés con Alice y Rose y todos bueno espero que les gusté y que pasen lindo día. No se les olvide dejar sus comentarios me fascinan leerlos. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Aún recuerdo lo que pasó en el parque de diversiones y no lo creo, como me divierto don todos. Pero lo que aún me sigue dando pena es pensar cuando Edward me llevo a la casa de los espantos, ósea que no joda, pobre de el niño que estaba ahí con su mama aún recuerdo eso...

FLASH BACK

-mmm si bella así más rápido, Ummm- gritaba Edward mientras yo le estaba haciendo algo que a el le encantaba. -Edward, seguro que esta bien que estemos aquí- le decía mientras veía como el se acomodaba en mi entrada -tu no te preocupes mi amor ok solo relajate...- me decía mientras sentía como me empezaba a penetrar, ya no podía pensar en nada más.. Sólo en las sensaciones que el me daba.

-mami, escucho unos ruidos raros- se escuchaba la voz de un niño. -no te preocupes tesoro, si un monstruo te quiere agarrar yo te protejo.- se escuchaba la voz de una señora. -Edward, creo que viene alguien- le susurraba al oído, -shhh, cállate que nos van a descubrir.- me decía mientras me tapaba la boca y me lo metía más rápido.

Sólo de mi boca salían gemidos, ya que Edward me estaba tapando con su mano. -sabes que mi amor, tienes razón, esta casa embrujada da miedo... Se escucha como que están asesinando a alguien- le decía la mama espantada al niño solo se escuchaba como se alejaban los pasos. -ya vez... Que te... Dije- decía Edward apenas pudiendo hablar mientras sentía como se venía en mi.

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK

Estaba ya cansada de estudiar así que decidí irme a dormir. Hoy no vendría Edward ya que se fue a cazar con sus hermanos. Y debo admitir que aún que lo extraño, se siente bien tener un poco de tiempo para mi. Al fin podía tardarme en el baño, sólo puse mi bañera mientras me llevaba mis audífonos. Ahora si podía relajarme.

Después de un largo baño me sentía limpia y de lo mejor, así que decidí que era tiempo de dormir, sólo puse mi música en bajó ya que eso me ayudaba... Si señor esto era vida. No Edward que me moleste solo yo... Hay si que bien...

A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR... COMO EXTRAÑÓ A MI VAMPIRO. NO SE POR QUE SE FUE... COMO QUIERO QUE YA REGRESE... Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida sólo pensando en Edward, no se por que lo extrañaba tanto... Como amo. Ese hombre...

Mientras estaba profundamente en mi sueño note que unos dedos suaves y fríos acariciaba mi mejilla. Al fin había llegado. "Mi Edward..." Suspire mientras sentía como un cuerpo frío me abrazaba. Así que me voltee para abrazarlo y darle un beso... Como lo extrañaba.

-oh Edward te extrañe- le decía mientras me volteaba y sentía que este cuerpo tenía chiches... Espera que... -Alice, no mames que haces en mi cama- le decía mientras me caía de la impresión. Ella solo se empezaba a reír.

-jajaja tenías razón Rose. Esto si es chistoso.- le decía a Rose mientras escuchaba como la otra se moría de la risa. -jajaja, como te abrazaba pero bueno paro... Si no ahí se besan- decía Rose doblando se de la risa. -hay ustedes chingan en la mañana y en el noche...- les decía enojada, -hay ya no te quejes. Sabíamos que esta era nuestras oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo... Ya que "celoso Cullen" se fue a cazar,- decía Alice ayudándome a parar.

-no saben cuando regresa mi Edward...- les decía triste de que ya quería verlo. -hay bella ya... Deja de pensar en nuestro hermano, el esta bien... Sabes no es saludable que ustedes estén así necesitan pasar tiempo separados también... Ósea creo que hasta en el baño te acompaña- me decía mientras se ponía lápiz labial y se veía en el espejo. (Bueno tal vez tenga razón... Estamos con el juntos casi las 24/7... Excepto cuando se va a cazar.)

-ok entonces que sugieren- les decía mientras iba al baño a atender mis necesidades humanas. -mmm que nos vamos a ir de compras.- me decía Alice emocionada. -Umm que no apenas fuimos de compras.- le decía sin ni un rastro de humor. -no pero esa vez fuimos a Seattle, ahora vamos a ir a París, ya compramos los boletos y todo- me gritaba emocionada.

-a París... Bueno nunca he ido y siempre quise conocer... Esta bien vamos- les decía mientras salía con una toalla. -quien eres y que as echo con aburrida bella- me decía Rose fingiendo sorpresa. -ya cálmate es enserio vamos- les decía emocionada.

Edward Pov.

Ya pasaban 18 horas que no veía a mi bella y sentía que me estaba muriendo. Z-Emmette seguro que aquí habían pumas.- le decía al menso aquel. No se por que siempre confió en el, -que si haz me caso- me decía mientras chequeabamos el área. Estábamos en un bosque de Toronto tal parece que aquí habían muchos osos y pumas. -por que te encuentras tan... Tenso- me decía Jasper, por supuesto con ese don que tiene puede saber mis sentimientos.

-no, yo estoy bien- le decía mintiendo, sabía que si le contaba que era por que extrañaba a bella... No me la iba a acabar. -en serio...- Sólo vi como sonreía. - bueno Jasper es tan bueno... Y es mi mejor amigo... A el le puedo contar todo... Si le voy a contar. -bueno es que extrañó a bella.- le decía triste. -de verdad... Y eso porque.- me decía agarrando mi hombro enseñándome que el estaba ahí para mi.

-por que la amo, y ella es la mejor- le decía sonriendo de lo feliz que me sentía. -y que más extrañas- me decía regalándome una sonrisa. -todo, sus labios, sus besos... Su manera de hacer el amor- le decía recordándola. -mmm de verdad- de un momento a otro solo sentí como me susurraba al oído. -mira Edward, ahí esta bella.- y no se pero sentí tanto amor, si a de ser mi bella.

Sólo me pude pegar a ella y la bese... -Edward que chingados te pasa, estas pendejo o que...- me decía Emmette quitándose mientras se limpiaba los labios... -que... Emmette? Qué no eres bella- le decía mirándolo a el, mientras sentía como Jasper se carcajeaba en el piso. -hijo de... Jasper no mames por que haces eso- le decía ya cayendo por que me sentía así.

-jajaja, lo siento... Es que... Estaba... Aburrido... Y jajajaa lo besas..te mientras... Lo abrazabas.. Y bella... Jajajaj- no podía hablar de como se reía. Ya sabía que por eso no confiaba en ese bruto...

-ya no se enojen,- nos decía riéndose. (No se tu, pero yo pienso que esté ya se pasó) pensaba Emmette. -oh si...- le decía enojado. -oh oh- solo vimos como Jasper salió corriendo mientras lo seguíamos.

Bella Pov.

-oh oh- decía Alice mientras miraba a la nada, - que ocurre Alice, que viste- le decía Rose preocupada, -oh nada, sólo que tu esposo y el macho de bella se quieren madrear a mi marido- decía mientras se recostaba más en el asiento. -y no te preocupa que le hagan daño a Jasper- le decía espantada. -naw, ya vi como termina, Jasper los va a ser que sientan que ellos lo adoran y terminaran como buenos amigos.- me decía tranquila.

-no me digas los izo besarse otra vez- le decía Rose sin nada de interés. -sip.. - le respondía Alice igual -que eso pasa mucho...- les decía asombrada -o si... Una vez Emmette beso a Carslile. Vieras de ver la cara Esme cuando entró al cuarto... Jajja,

Bueno este es otro capítulo. Y luego término las otras historias, gracias por su paciencia.


	13. Chapter 13

192728

-Wow miren este lugar- les decía como mensa mientras veía el lugar. -impresionante no?- me decía Alice, -lástima que sólo lo podemos ver de noche... Ya que de día hay mucho sol- me decía Rose agachando su cabeza. -bah, no te preocupes de noche están las mejores cosas.- le decía Alice mientras le metía un pequeño codazo. -¿como que cosas?- le preguntaba curiosa. -bueno, en primera, no vamos a pasear con esta ropa hay que comprar más. Y en segunda, ya lo veras... Me decía con una sonrisa.

-y esta limosina Alice,- le decía mirando la limosina que nos esperaba. -bueno, pues no querrás que sea como cuando fuimos a Italia ¿o si? Ahora si tenemos carro y no tengo que robar uno- me decía mientras reía. -bueno si tienes razón creo.- le decía mientras nos subíamos.

-a donde quiere que la lleve señorita?- le preguntaba el joven que manejaba, no se veía mayor de 25. -mmm a Avenue Montaigne.- después de un largo viaje llegamos a un lugar de muchas tiendas que se veían carísimas, con ropas que uno veía en modelos o los actores de Hollywood.

-Alice estas loca, yo no puedo comprar aquí, luego se ve que es carísimo.- le decía quejándome, mientras entrábamos a la tienda de Dior, encontrábamos ropa que pesar que era muy bonita era muy cara. -Bella, sólo un día no te preocupes quieres... Que te cuesta solo diviértete. Esta bien- me decía enojada mientras mirábamos la ropa.

-oh, mon cheri, que bueno verte tan pronto- salía un joven de pelo Rubio y ojos verdes. -Pierre, que bueno verte otra vez.- le decía Alice devolviéndole el saludo, -sabes he traído a una amiga, que quiero que me ayudes con ella.- le decía Alice emocionada.

-Pierre, ella es Bella, Bella el es Pierre- decía Alice mientras nos presentaba, -un gusto en conocerte Pierre- le decía dándole la mano, pero el me jalo y beso mis cachetes, como lo había echo con Alice. -Je suis désolé, pero aquí sólo uno saluda de beso mademe.- me decía quiñandome el ojo. A lo que yo oso me sonroje. -sabes Pierre. Si fuera tu dejaría de coquetear con la novia de Edward,- le decía Rose, riendo. -no, novia de Edward... O lo siento, no lo sabía ya que si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera sido tan atrevido no quiero que su hermano me castre, ya que se como es...- decía el riendo.

-que, acaso conoces a Edward,- le preguntaba curiosa. -oui, a venido con Alice, por eso conozco a los jóvenes Cullen por cierto, donde se encuentran.- les preguntaba Pierre mientras agarraba unas ropas. -bueno, pues fueron de campamento... Tu sabes a divertirse...- le decía Alice riendo.

-mmm, si claro... Aún que para mi eso no es diversión. Todo lleno de mosquitos y todo eso. Yuc, bueno Bella cheri, necesito que te pruebes esto.- me decía mientras me daba la ropa que había agarrado. (Genial, Barbie bella) pensaba mientras agarraba la ropa. Cuando entré a cambiarme, tengo que admitir, a pesar que me molesta comprar ropa y todo, esta ropa era muy cómoda y me quedaba muy bien, me hacia sentir muy bonita. Realmente no era lo que esperaba.

Lo que me habían dado, era un vestido negro, corto que estaba señido a mi cuerpo, pero la espalda era descubierta. -bueno Bella, sal te queremos ver- decía Alice y Rose emocionadas. -están seguras que un vestido así me queda bien- les preguntaba queriéndome poner algo encima, esto era muy incómodo.

-Bella, te vez...- -súper sexy- decía Rose terminando la frase de Alice. -cielos Pierre ahora si te luciste, ese vestido le quedo lindizimo.- le decía Alice dándole un abrazo. -bueno, cheri, sólo hago mi trabajo. Mira, aquí tengo los vestidos que me pidieron ustedes.- le decía dándole unas bolsas.

-bueno, ya tengo lo demás en el cuarto de hotel, vamos a cambiarnos. Y hay que salir a divertirnos... Esto se va a poner buenísimo.- gritaba Alice mientras salía como loca gritando. -Rose, cuanto pagaron, por los vestidos.- le preguntaba curiosa. -bueno, nosotras nada... Edward, los pago, ya que Alice, le agarro su tarjeta- decía Rose riéndose. (Estas si que se pasan) pensaba riéndome.

Bueno, espero que les gusté, y disculpen si es corto. Luego actualizo, se cuidan y besos.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando llegamos al hotel solo sentía como Alice y Rose me jalaban para entrar a la habitación. -listo llegamos- gritaba Alice dejando las cosas en la cama. -bueno bella, hay que arreglarnos,- después de 1 hora ya estábamos listas, Alice dijo que un look smokey, me quedaría a mi y bueno me gusto si que se ve bonito. Rose se Pinto los labios rojos y sólo un poco de delineador negro en los ojos. Alice se había pintado los ojos blanco con negro y sólo un poco de lápiz labial rosa.

-listo, nos vemos muy bien.- decía Alice mientras nos poníamos los vestidos -listo... Ahora si a divertirnos.- decía Rose mientras agarrábamos nuestras bolsas. -y adonde iremos.- les preguntaba curiosa. -pues, vamos a ir al BC black Calavados. Aya tocan música de los 50s y 60s pero es genial, realmente te va a encantar y el lugar es genial. Además que la comida es riquísima, se que tienes hambre, pensé hasta el último detalle- me decía Alice sonriendo. -bueno pues gracias- le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando llegamos el lugar, era enorme y como había dicho Alice muy lujoso. Nos sentamos en unas mesas que estaban al lado de unas ventanas grandes. Al lado de ahí habían unos sillones de piel. Ahí se sentaban unos chicos -valla Alice tenías razón, este lugar es increíble.- le decía mientras venía el mesero. -buenas noches, preciosas. Algo que se les antoje comer.- decía el joven mientras miraba a Rose.

-mmm tráenos un vino Chateau Margoixt, y para mi amiga "un foie gras"- decía Alice dejando el menú en la mesa. -esta bien, ahora les traigo su orden- decía el muchacho mientras me quiñaba el ojo. -Alice que fue lo que pediste...- le preguntaba curiosa.

-pues el vino, es una cosecha francesa de los años 76, he escuchado que es una delicia. Y de comida, te pedí "un foie gras" que en sí es hígado de pato... No te preocupes, está como una de las mejores comidas.- me decía sonriendo. Hay que horror... Yo no quiero comer el hígado de un pato... Pero ya que tengo un hambre...

-bueno, aquí les traigo sus platillos bon appétit,- nos decía mientras dejaba la comida. Cuando probé el hígado de pato me di cuenta a que se referían, sentía que se derretía en mi boca, además que tenía un sabor exquisito. Era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida...

-mmm bella, tal parece que te gusto... Haces cara que estas teniendo un orgasmo... Creo que Edward se pondrá celoso.- me decía Rose riéndose. -ja, ja, ja pues sí es muy rico. Pero los orgasmos que me da su hermano, no se comparan- le decía enseñándoles la lengua. -jajaja bueno apúrate a comer para empezar a bailar.- me decía Alice riendo.

Cuando acabe fuimos a la pista a bailar, muchos jóvenes se nos acercaban pero no le hacíamos caso a nadie, -sabes Alice, como que me siento un poco pareada.- le decía sintiendo como todo se me ponía borroso. -mmm a de ser por que te acabaste toda la botella de vino... Cielos bella, si es rica y todo aprende a la moderación.- me decía mientras me agarraban y me llevaban a sentar. -no se tu pero es mejor que ya nos vallamos.- le decía Rose a Alice... Pero yo me quería divertir.

-si tienes razón. Llamare a Jean Paul, para que venga con la limosina- decía Alice mientas me dejaban en la silla. Sólo note como se me acercaba un joven -bonjour belle, comment allez-vous? Mon nom est Edmond.- que me dijo... (Hola preciosa como estas me llamo Edmond.)

Rose. Pov.

Hay si que bella se veía mal, claro si se echo toda la botella. Ahora que tenemos que ir al hotel donde que ya es tarde. Lo bueno es que todavía no amanece, si no a ver como salimos de aquí. -Alice ya le llamaste a Jean Paul.- le decía saliendo a verla ya que ella estaba en el celular afuera, ya que en ese lugar no había buena señal. -si, OYE DEJASTE A BELLA SOLA- oh no bella. Tuvimos que entrar rápido en el estado que esta quien sabe que iba a hacer.

-no esta- decía Alice preocupada al ver que el lugar donde la dejamos estaba vacío. -bueno a buscarla. -Rose... Hueles eso- me decía espantada, ahí me di cuenta que aquí había otro vampiro. -hay no, si que Edward tenía razón, bella es un imán de mala suerte- le decía espantada. Tuvimos que seguir el olor sabía que si había un vampiro buscaría a bella, ella tenía un olor muy dulce que atraía.

-cuando llegamos al olor vimos a un joven que abrazaba a bella mientras ella gritaba por ayuda. -déjala ahí cretino- le gritaba al vampiro que sólo abrazaba a bella queriéndola besar. -mmm otras bellezas, bueno tengo suficiente para las 3 pero ahora quiero disfrutarla a ella.- decía mientras la abrazaba.

Maldito desgraciado, sólo de verlo, me acorde lo que Roice, me había echo con los malditos aquello, no me pude contener sólo se que perdí el control.

-Rose- escuchaba a alguien hablando me pero ya no me podía contener no quería.

Alice. Pov.

Trate de detener a Rose pero no pude, ella solo se abalanzo al vampiro, sólo pude ver como el tiraba a bella a un lado, mientras ella caía directo a un carro que estaba pasando, trate de detenerla pero no pude, todo fue muy rápido. -bella,- gritaba desesperada pero ella no se movía. Sabía que seguía viva por que aún escuchaba su corazón.

solo note como Rosalie ya había decapitado al otro vampiro, -Rosalie tenemos que llevar al hospital a bella, yo la llevo mientras tu comunícate con todos en la casa.- le decía preocupada mientras cargaba el cuerpo de bella. -esta bien- decía Rosalie mientras miraba el cuerpo de bella.

Ok esta es la otra actualización espero que les esté gustando y disculpen si he tardado, pero he estado un poco ocupada.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward pov.

-Edward, ¿listo?- me decía Emmette mientras me lanzaba un puma. -si, gracias- era lo bueno de el como no le gustaban los pumas me los dejaba a mi. -Edward, estoy recibiendo una llamada de Alice, dice que tiene que hablar contigo- me decía Jasper dándome el teléfono.

-Edward, estas ahí- sonaba demasiado alterada. -que ocurre campanita, te encuentras bien- le decía tratando de calmarla. -Edward, no se como empezar- me decía como queriendo llorar. !Ahora que hicieron!

-Alice ¿esta bella bien?- le decía preocupado. Ya sabía que cuando sonaba así. Era por que algo había pasado. -pues... Edward es que...-

Jasper Pov.

-sólo notaba que los sentimientos de Edward cambiaban en un giro de 80 grados. Primero cuando Alice lo llamo estaba contento, después preocupado, luego enojado... Y ahora esta triste... ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? -¿que ocurre Edward?- le decía mineras lo seguía al auto.

-que tu esposa y la de el bruto aquel llevaron a bella a París. Y haya fue atacada por un vampiro. Pero lo malo es que cuando Rosalie la trato de ayudar el vampiro aventó a bella e iba pasando un auto... Ahora ella está en coma- decía mientras se veía que iba a llorar.

-pero, ¿al menos esta estable no?- le preguntaba preocupado. Realmente yo quería mucho a bella como otra hermanita. -pues... Está en coma, pero ya salió de el ataque que tenía... Ella tiene que estar bien, no me puede dejar- decía mientras manejaba a toda velocidad y sus ojos parecieran que querían llorar.

-tranquilo, verás que va a estar bien. Si no la puedes transformar recuerda como estaba yo cuando me ataco el oso.- le decía Emmette tratando de calmarlo. -si, tienes razón... La puede Carslile transformar- decía Edward sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-y, ahora donde esta bella.- le preguntaba yo mientras llegábamos a la casa por nuestros pasaportes y a hacer las maletas. -esta en el Instituto Gustave Roussy.- decía Edward mientras Carslile y Esme nos esperaban listos.

-tranquilo hijo, verás que bella va a estar bien- le decía Esme besando su mejilla. -gracias mama- le decía Edward terminando su maleta mientras salíamos al aeropuerto.

Alice Pov.

-ya llamaste a todos- me decía Rosalie mientras se sentaba al lado de mi. -si, ya les llame ya están en el avión. - le decía mientras trataba de distraerme leyendo una revista. -esto fue mi culpa- decía Rosalie mientras agachaba su cara y sollozaba.

-hey, hey vamos- le decía mientras la abrazaba -en todo caso sería mi culpa yo quise hacer este estúpido viaje- le decía mirándola tristemente. Ella solo me abrazo. -no Alice simplemente fue un accidente- me decía mientras veiamos que salía un doctor.

-Disculpe doctor, como se encuentra la pasiente Bella Swan- le decia mirando al hombre que escribía en su bolígrafo. -lo siento, la joven sigue igual. Pero ya esta estable... Se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza... Y también tiene un costilla rota... ya salió de el coma gracias a dios. pero aun sigue dormida-

Rosalie solo me abrazo de lo contenta que estaba -y cuando podemos ir a verla- le decía mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. -mmm cuando ella despierte, quiero que primero descanse- nos decía con una sonrisa y nos quiñaba el ojo.

-al fin Alice esta bien- me decía Rosalie abrazándome. -tenemos que avisarles que bella ya esta bien- me decía agarrando su celular. -espera mejor hay que esperar que lleguen. Recuerda la bronca que nos hicieron aquella vez que contestamos el celular cuando fuimos a la isla de Esme.- le decía recordando como nos había amonestado la azafata.

-Si, tienes razón. Mejor nos esperamos.- me decía mientras lo guardaba. así estuvimos esperando solo estábamos sentadas a que nos dejarán ver a Bella, pero tal parece que seguía dormida. Si que esto me desesperaba ya quería verla, y asegurarme que estaba bien. me siento responsable por lo que pasó.

No se cuantas horas pasaron solo sentí una mano que tocaba mi hombro. -Alice, ¿donde esta Bella?- me decía Edward que venía con todos. -Edward lo siento tanto- solo lo pude abrazar mientras sollozaba. -no me digas que...- decía al tiempo que caía al piso arrodillado.

-no animal, ella esta bien- le decía mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. -pero por que...- me decía confundido y a la misma vez se veía aliviado. -sólo te pido perdón por averla traído, pero ella ya está bien, ya salió de el coma. Y ahora esta solo descansando.-

le decía mientras un doctor se acercaba. -familiares de la señorita Swan- decía al tiempo que nos veía. -yo soy su esposo- le decía Edward acercandose. -bueno, ella ya despertó, si ustedes quieren pueden pasar a verla cuando quie...-

ni si quiera término cuando todos entramos al cuarto rápido. al llegar estaba ella acostada en una cama, aún no abría los los ojos Sólo los mantenía cerrados.

-bella, mi amor- le decía Edward al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. A agarrarle la mano. ella solo abría los ojos y se sorprendía. -guau, tu mano esta helada- le decía al tiempo que la quitaba.

-por cierto, quien eres tu- le decía mientras todos solo nos quedábamos con la boca abierta.

Bueno, espero que estén bien y se cuidan. y gracias por seguir la historia :)


End file.
